A New Life
by BelleRaev
Summary: harry potterxmen crossover, harry and hermione moves to mutant high, read inside for full summary. chapters rewritten.
1. chap1

**A New Life**

Summary: Everyone knows Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, after all they have spent the last five years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Something has happened, the next year, new powers, new fears, what will happen?

**A/N: So this is a rewrite of the first 5 chapters. They were too short and nondescriptive. I would like to thank Country-jillaroo for co-writing with me. She fixed my mistakes and put a lot in this story, so me and country-jillaroo are writing this together. Just wanted to say that so she doesn't stop being my beta. Thank you country-jillaroo. Hugs and Kisses. **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter or X-men characters used in this story, but the plot is mine.

**Chapter 1.**

Hermione Granger woke up and sighed; to her it was just a meaningless day at her school of the last five years, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Usually she would look forward to a day learning magic, talking to friends and some such. The problem was though, Harry Potter, her best friend for the past five years, had ceased to speak to her, for that matter, he had cut himself completely off from everyone that he had ever known, he had even taken to hexing people at random when they tried to speak to him. Her other best friend, Ronald Weasley, had also stopped talking with her but for a different reason to Harry, it seemed that he had finally grown into a handsome young man over the summer, and because of this, he was constantly surrounded by young, beautiful girls who were always vying for his attention. Ron had stopped talking to his bushy haired bookworm of a friend.

Hermione got up, silently wishing that there was some way that she could just stay in bed all day, and made her bed neatly (as always). She grabbed her already pressed uniform and rushed towards the shower. Twenty minutes later she walked out again, dressed in her crisp, clean uniform, her hair still wet from washing it. As was in her normal routine, Hermione checked to make sure that she had everything that she needed for her classes that day and hung her bag over her shoulder. Just as she was about to leave the door swung open and in walked the only friend that Hermione still had, Ginny Weasley.

"'Mione, hurry up, we only have fifteen minutes of breakfast left, we're going to be late for class, that's okay for you. You've got Charms, I've got Potions, Snape hates Gryffindors remember? Move!" The red headed girl said ringing her also wet hair onto the floor. The two girls were quite close despite the two year age gap. "Alright, come on Gin, let's get going." Their bags shouldered, they left the Gryffindor tower chatting lightly.

It was when they reached the Entrance Hall that they saw Harry and Ron, both of whom had changed considerably over the summer. For Harry, Hermione assumed that the Dursley's were finally feeding him his worth, but for Ron, she couldn't help but be amazed. Gone was the skinny, lanky, boy with hair to match Harry's in the morning, here was a tall, handsome, MAN, to replace him. His hair was shorter than usual and styled to spike in the front, his skin was now completely covered in freckles, so it seemed at a small distance that he was quite tanned. He had, finally stopped growing, he stood at 6 foot 1 inch when he didn't slouch, which wasn't often. Overall, Hermione understood the girl population of Hogwarts for fancying the young man that stood before her. Her heart though, rested with someone else.

Harry, himself, hadn't gone through much of a change, he had always been a handsome boy (at least in Hermione's eye), although scrawny. It seemed that since the Dursley's were finally feeding him, he had filled out, while he wasn't as tall as Ron, he was still an inch or two taller than Hermione (she herself, stood at 5 foot 9 inches). He had become Quidditch Captain that year and had been working them extremely hard, which caused the light muscles that he had developed because of it, to harden. His hair was a messy as ever but he had somewhat styled it to look like it was meant to happen. Overall, Hermione had to say that Harry had definitely grown up, even if he had a slight cut on his chin from shaving that morning. She couldn't help but think though, that he would look much better if his eyes looked like they had some life in them, at the moment, they were an unattractive, dull green-grey colour that only accented his pale face.

"Good Morning Ron, Harry! It's a nice day don't you think?" Hermione asked Harry after nodding at Ron who grinned boyishly at his sister and old best friend. Harry ignored her, staring at the ground or rather his feet. Hermione stared at him, willing him to answer her, just this once so that she could continue on with the day with a smile. No such luck.

Hermione sighed before walking into the Great Hall to grab a piece of toast before Charms, Ginny, though Hermione hadn't noticed had left the Golden Trio to talk with some year mates. She took a bite of her toast before making her way to the Charms Corridor, munching on the toast on the way. When she reached there Harry and Ron were already sitting down at a two person table leaving her to sit by herself. Hopefully the class would be somewhat interesting, though it seemed to her that for the last two months all they had done in class was revision.

It seemed though that Luck decided to glare down at her because Charms was yet another revision. As she made her way down to Potions after it, Hermione wished that she was twelve again, after all, Harry had been talking to her, Ron was as well, they were then the best of friends, never to be apart, innocent in all ways, well except Harry really. He had never really been innocent.

As she sat the bell rang causing some people to jump, she had to admit that the bell was kind of eerie sounding. Professor Snape sneered at them in the front of the room, glaring at the Gryffindors that had dared to return to his class. They were Harry, Hermione, Dean and Seamus, all of whom wished to have careers that required Potions. "We will start with something new, I'm sure even Potter here has heard of it, The Draught Of Death" Snape sneered, glaring at Harry as much as possible while Harry rolled his eyes.

"The Draught Of Death is known as a unrecognizable poison, after a person has died because of it, it is impossible to tell how exactly they have died. Instructions on the board, it takes one hour and ten minutes to make. Be sure not to mess this up." He continued sneering as he paused. "Begin." There was a rush to the student cupboard, their lesson was an hour and thirty minutes long, it would be cutting the time thin. The classroom was soon filled with the cutting of ingredients, the soft curses of students who had burnt themselves with the cauldron, and the turning of pages to make sure that the Professor had copied out the recipe correctly.

Fifty minutes into the class, Professor Snape, as usual, walked around to check on the student's potions, he snapped at the only Hufflepuff in the room before reaching Harry.

"Mr. Potter," Harry looked up dreading what was about to be said between the greasy git and himself, his temper was boiling at the moment.

"Potter, could you please tell me why almost everyone's potion is green or closely resembles green and your potion is black?" The slimy Professor asked smirking at the look on his most hated pupil's face. 

There was silence, as Harry was glaring at the Professor as much as possible while adding one ingredient to the potion which caused it to turn the required green colour.

"I don't know professor, maybe it's because I hadn't reached that step yet or maybe it's because you're a slimy git that needs to learn how to wash his hair. Let me ask you something 'Professor.' Why is it that, of all people, for the past five years, that you have bloody well decided to pick on bloody arrogant, famous Harry Potter?" Harry glared; his temper was rising if possible. "Wait! I know it's because when you were in Hogwarts yourself, my father, my dead father, picked on you, he bullied you, humiliated you, and because he is deceased you have decided to take it out on his son. Who even though was not raised by his parents, is 'just as arrogant as his father' and 'struts around the school as if he owned it.' Even though he was raised not to know about magic, raised to believe he was a freak, and is thought in the Muggle world to attend St Brutus' Academy for Incurable Criminal Boys. Is that why Professor? Is that why you believe, that even though I am not the worst student in this class, that you must ensure that I learn that I am not above anyone else? Hmm?" Harry paused for a second, seething while the rest of the class stared in amazement at him.

"I ask you 'Professor' to for once use the muscle between your ears. I know for a fact that you were one of the Death Eaters responsible for my parents murder. I know for a fact that nothing would make you happier than to see me expelled from this school and chucked out into the world, my wand snapped. I ask you though to for once, treat your students like human beings and punish those that actually can't make a potion, if you see fit. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! Annoy the little ferret on the other side of the room if you want. Bugger off Professor, grow up." Harry almost shouted all the while the air around him crackling with power while his eyes normally devoid of any emotion seemed to be glowing. Hermione gasped at her crush. She knew for a fact that Voldemort would never win this war, Voldemort always used his emotions for magic, Harry rarely did and when he did, boy was there a light show.

The class was silent for a long time, everyone had stopped making their potions watching the confrontation between student and teacher. Snape barely seemed to be controlling his temper, his face was turning a puce colour that Harry's Uncle Vernon would be proud of.

"POTTER! Do not talk about things you do not understand. Control that temper or you will be out of this class before the Headmaster can save you. Twenty points from Gryffindor for insulting a professor." He sneered before turning around and quickly walking towards his personal store room, rooms swishing behind him in an intimidating manner.

"Harry! Don't be so rash, you need this class." Hermione scolded him and was about to continue when he turned the glare onto her. She shivered, before nodding slightly at him and placing her arm on his elbow to calm him down.  
Harry could feel the entire classes eyes on him, he turned around and glared at them all. "Can I help you?" He asked angrily and all eyes shifted their gaze to their work.

Thankfully the class ended without anymore outbursts or point taking from everyone's favourite greasy git. Sadly due to the Hogwarts rumour mill, the news of Harry's outburst spread fast, he soon felt the stares of everyone on his back no matter where he went, and people would often walk past him and pat him on the back in congratulations for finally giving Snape what he deserves. Harry would just glare at them all, his mood getting steadily worse.

As the lunch bell rang, the Boy-Who-Lived was constantly mentioned in all conversations, the gossip runners were constantly making the story even more legendary in the eyes of all the students the Potions Professor had tormented. It was then, as Harry sat down at lunch to eat something, his already barely controlled anger lashed out.

"Oy! Potter! Who in the hell do you think you are? What do you know about Death Eaters? Nothing that what! Don't talk about things that don't concern you, you worthless lump!" Draco Malfoy, the Boy-Who-Lived school arch nemesis, called out from the Slytherin table as Harry sat down. Harry slowly turned his fists clenching together tightly while mental images of Malfoy being beaten to a pulp by himself were flying through his mind.

"Oh wait I forgot, of course it concerns you, you're the saviour of the Wizardry World! Well we all know you will win that fight. The Dark Lord of course. How is a boy who can barely cast a correct cheering charm supposed to kill the most powerful wizard of all time I don't know." Malfoy sneered, while the Gryffindor table glared at him, Harry the most. He fingered his wand in his pocket, tempted to hex the blonde ferret out of his seat that very second.

"Maybe you can go to your mudblood mother or your blood traitor of a father, Potter. Wait, I forgot, they're dead aren't they? They got what they deserved. The Dark Lord will free the World of filth. Muggles and mudbloods and especially blood traitors will be gone. I can't wait. How about you Potter, ready to die at the hands of my lord?" Malfoy taunted while Harry's eyes flashed in anger.

Hermione finally couldn't take the taunts that would cause Harry to curse the blonde boy and get him expelled. "Sod off Malfoy! Do it or I'll take 20 points off Slytherin!" She said threateningly while Malfoy laughed. "As if I care you filthy mudblood, I'm a prefect too, I'll just remove even more points off of Gryffindor if Potter here attacks me!" He sneered.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy! Don't do anything stupid, you might end up in Azkaban like your dear father." Harry glared, unnoticeably pulling his wand out of his pocket and pointing it to the arrogant boy under the table.

"At least I have parents Potter!" Draco Malfoy retorted reddening at Harry's comment. "You're going to end up just like them, murdered by the greatest wizard to ever live, you're worthless, just like them, you'll never amount to anything Potter. I wonder if the Dark Lord gave your mother to his followers to have. Your father probably handed her out to his friends. Your mother was a whore Pot.."

It had taken Harry three seconds to leap from his seat and walk to the Slytherin table, three seconds in which to reach the point in front of the blonde boy and point his wand at his throat. Even the foolish heir to the Malfoy line wasn't stupid enough to not realise that Harry was ready to kill him at any point in the next few minutes. He gulped.

"Don't you ever talk about my parents that way ferret or I will show you why Voldemort marked me as his equal." Harry whispered, but due to the silence of the hall around them, it echoed throughout the hall so everyone heard it and shivered due to his tone. "Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand whipped out of his hand and landed in the palm of Hermione, who was glaring at the two immature boys.

"20 points off Slytherin and Gryffindor! Harry, I expected you to act better, you can't be expelled, it's too dangerous." She snapped at her crush and the slimy Slytherin. The doors to the Great Hall crashed open loudly, and in entered the Deputy Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall who looked at the scene in front of her with a calculating eye. Hermione quickly hid Harry's wand behind her back, it wouldn't do for them to get into trouble now.

"What in Merlin's name is going on? Miss Granger, if you would please explain." Hermione winced slightly as the strict professor's gaze landed on her. She looked up and into her Professor's eyes and spoke with such sincerity that the Professor nodded. "Well you see professor. Malfoy here said some rather rude things about Harry's mother and Harry was just going to talk to him about it but I just explained to him that it would be a waste of time. Then Harry went over anyway and asked for an apology which Malfoy gave, Professor." Several students in the Great Hall were amazed with the bushy haired girl's ability to twist the truth with lies, she was known to hate breaking rules after all.

"Alright, Misters Potter and Malfoy, is this true?" McGonagall asked the two boys who were staring, dumbstruck, at Hermione. "Yes Professor." They both answered glaring at each other as soon as the professor's back was turned. "Well then, I suggest you all get moving off to class, the bell will ring soon enough!" With that the bell rang echoing throughout the hall which was still abnormally silent.

Hermione and Harry left the hall, only to wait when Ron and Ginny called out for them to slow down. "That was bloody brilliant mate! Did you see the look on Malfoy's face when you pointed your wand at him?" Ron gushed as they walked through the hallway. The trio had Defence Against the Dark Arts while Ginny had Charms. Hermione glared at him before looking to Harry. "Really Harry, you want to stay in Hogwarts don't you? Here's your wand, I suggest you control your temper or you'll be out of here before you can say 'Snape.'"

She handed the Holly wand back to him roughly, still angry at him. "Who says I want to stay in Hogwarts?" Harry snapped back angrily, while the other three gaped at him. "But Harry, Hogwarts is your home!" Ginny said staring at Harry wondering if he was under Polyguice. "I'm not doing any good here anyway. Who cares about how to change a hedgehog into a pig? Before I came here I'd never even seen a hedgehog!" Harry ranted before he glared at Hermione.

"Next time you annoying bookworm, keep your brown nosing self out of my life and don't interfere. Stay the hell away from me! Don't talk to me unless you have to!" With that Harry stormed off leaving three disbelieving people staring after him, one with tears in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Don't worry 'Mione, he didn't mean it. He's just in a bad mood and needed someone to take it out on. He'll apologise later." Ginny said, trying to comfort her friend who was determinedly keeping her tears from falling, even though it was proving to be extremely difficult.

"Yeah, he'll be fine later" Ron said agreeing with his little sister.

"He's been in a bad mood since the start of term Ginny! He's not suddenly going to turn around and be happy and apologise for everything he's done in the last few weeks!" Hermione refrained from shrieking, knowing that it would hurt her ears as well.

"Hermione! How would you feel if you had three living relatives and those treat you like a slave? He just needs time to calm down, he's had a rough few months, with Sirius dieing in June, he hasn't finished mourning yet. Let him be. Right Ron?" Ginny asked her brother who had been nodding along to whatever she was saying the entire time.

"Right" Ron answered, while Hermione shook her head at the two, they had made her feel a bit better at least. "I still thinks he hates me, but I'll go with you on this just this once." Hermione said sighing as she wiped her eyes.

"He doesn't hate you" Ron said putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder trying to comfort her a bit more. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked up at him sceptically while Ron shifted under her gaze. "Alright, maybe he does. He hates everyone though, so what makes you any different?"

"Thanks Ron, I feel so much better now. It's almost as though a huge weight has been lifted off my chest." Hermione replied sarcastically to Ginny's amusement. The Weasley boy oblivious as usual just grinned at her and answered, "You're welcome." It caused Ginny to snort in laughter at her clueless brother.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late for class" said Ginny, causing Hermione to become frantic and run off in the direction of the DADA classroom while Ron and Ginny chuckled at their friend.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Meanwhile**

Professor Charles Xavier was an interesting man, he was quite rich, he ran a school for 'gifted' youngsters in Winchester, New York, and of course, he was a telepath. He was just going through his daily check up on Cerebro to see if there were any mutants with developing powers that might need help when he felt two very distinct mental signatures in Scotland. He tried to grasp the location but it kept slipping through his mental fingers. He frowned.

_'Scott, can you please come to Cerebro? I need to discuss something with you.'_ The Professor mentally contacted one of his instructors, Scott Summers, a mutant with the power of optical lasers, one of his older students actually. _'Sure Professor, I'll be there in a second.'_ Scott replied and made his way through the mansion that the school was set in.

Before he arrived, the Professor tried yet again to locate the mutants, with no such luck. He turned off Cerebro when he felt Scott's presence outside the door. The doors opened and the professor wheeled his wheelchair out to in front of Scott. "I have just located two mutants, near Scotland, but I have been unable to grasp their location exactly. I only know the area around it. I wish for you to take Mr Drake and Miss D'Ancanta, maybe Ororo as well, to see if we can recruit them. One of them will be quite powerful so I suggest you be careful. Also Scott?" He looked up at the young man and could plainly see the pain the man was going through.

"Yes" 

"How are you holding up? I know it is hard on you with Jean gone, I worry for you Scott, I really do." For once Professor Charles Xavier looked everyday of his age and it struck Scott that he wasn't the only one to feel pain when thinking of Jean Grey.

"I'm fine Professor, she's not coming back. I know that now, I just wish we could've saved her." With that Scott left quickly as he always did when the subject of his old girlfriend was brought up.

He assembled the team, ready to find the two mutants no matter what, Bobby, Rouge and Ororo couldn't help but roll their eyes a little at his seriousness of the mission. They were only going to recruit them, not going into battle. As Ororo and Scott started up the Blackbird, Rouge and Bobby couldn't help but wonder what sort of powers these mutants would have. Then they were off.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Back at Hogwarts**

Ron and Hermione just reached transfiguration and caught Harry sitting in the seat where he and Ron usually sit, so Ron went to sit next to them and Hermione sat across from them. After a while Professor McGonagall walks in.

"Evening class, today you will be changing humming birds into silver grails does everyone have a small humming bird in front of them"

"Yes" the class answers "Ok tap your experiments 3 times and say 'grailum changum'" "Ok ready on three"

Everyone takes their wand out to try the spell. As soon as Harry lifts up his hand to try the spell Ron gasped.

"What? Are you ok" asks Harry

"y-your h-hand"

"My hand, what's wrong with my h...?" before he could finish his sentence he looks at his hand and didn't see it. (I mean literally didn't see it) he keeps turning his arm to see if he could see it but didn't. "What happened to my hand, it disappeared" He lifts up the robe's arm to see if that was blocking his hand but didn't see anything. "My arm is gone" He looks at Ron and Ron looked scared. "What happened to it, its, its not..." By this time McGonagall was aware of Harry's talking and decided to intrude. "Do you have something you would like to share with the rest of the class Mr. Potter?" He quickly hides his hand (not like she could see it anyway) "No professor, but I am not feeling so well may I please go to the hospital wing to see what's wrong with me" McGonagall looks at him for a while but then says 'ok'. Harry says thank you then calmly walks out the door but as soon as reach the hall he started running for the Gryffindor common room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**This is a rewrite of the first five chapters**

**Read and Review, more reviews means more updates and more updates means more reviews and that means more updates and that means more reviews…etc.**


	2. chap2

chapter 2

When he reached the fat lady's portrait he gave the password and continued on to the boy's dormitory, when he reached the room he shared with 3 other boys he went into the bathroom(1) and went in front of the mirror and took off his robe to get a closer look at his 'arm'. When he lift took the robe off he notice that his entire right arm was gone shoulder and all.

"oh no, it must be spreading, but it's only one side right, I'm sure it will stop and go back the way it was in a minute, I'll just stay here a while, yes then I'll change back" 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 "Bloody hell, am talking to myself"

Then he started to pace the room thinking he will go back to normal (in Hogwarts? normal is overrated). Twenty-five minutes of walking round the room he goes back in front of the mirror but didn't see himself, he has disappeared completely.

"So much for going back to normal" he tried making a fist and felt his fingers but still didn't see them. "Ok so my hand is here I just can't see it, so if my hand is here then ..." he touches his chest and his face "Then my whole body's here, ok so that means I am not disappearing just invisible" 3, 2, 1 "INVISIBLE, how the fuck did I become invisible? Great, just when I need help from one of my best friends she's not talking to me cause I've been a total jackarse to her, good going Harry she'll definitely like you now... big dope" "Great I am talking to myself again"

Just than, the dormitory room door spring open and a voice start shouting.

"Harry, what happened, are you okay" Ron barged in with Hermione and Ginny.

"I am over here"

"Where" Ron asks

"Here"

"You keep saying here, but you're hiding"

"Am not hiding, you just can't see cause I am invisible"

"Then take the invisibility cloak off, dim wit"

"Am not wearing the cloak, I just turned invisible somehow"

"So where are you" Ginny asks

"Over here on the chair" he takes a book that was on the chair and waves it around, and then the others see the book moving by itself and gasped

"Bloody hell Harry, you're invisible" Ron said

"I've notice" he replied

"So how did it happen" Ginny asks

"Not a clue" he answers

"Well maybe we should go get Dumbledore to help, I am sure he'll know what to do" suggest Ginny

"Yeah" Ron said agreeing

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to try" Harry says

"Um Harry maybe you should go first" Ron said

"Whatever"

After a moment they saw the door open and knew Harry was outside, so they all started their way up Dumbledore's office (2). They continued walking until Hermione felt someone touch her shoulder and it surprised her then she felt a surge of power go throughout her body and before she knew it the person was screaming in pain, herm saw some sparks of electricity then heard a body fall on the floor. Ron and Ginny heard the screams so they went to Hermione's side and saw Harry on the floor body and all, and he looks like he's been electrocuted

"Hermione, what did you do"

"I, it wasn't, he scared me, then just fell, but I didn't do it, at least I didn't mean to, I swear"

When she finishes her sentence she heard a moan and saw that Harry was waking up

"Herm I'm sorry I made you mad, but you didn't have to barbecue me" Harry said trying to come back

"I, it wasn't, I'm sorry" she said

"wow Harry, you look smoking" Ginny said then broke down into hysterics because Harry was literally smoking from almost being shocked to death, then Ginny saw the scowl on Harry's face and immediately stopped.

"Look on the bright side Harry" Ron said

"What bright side?" he replies

"We could see you again"

"Oh yeah, so that mean I don't have to go to Dumbledore anymore"

"Guess so, c'mon let's go back to the common room so we could get ready to go dinner" Ron said

For the rest of the day Hermione avoided Harry the best she could. Now it was night and Hermione was getting ready for bed. She did everything that needed to be done and went to sleep.

dream

She's in a room, on some kind of table but is unable to move because she is hold down by metal. The room is dark, not a bit of light every corner, every where you looked complete darkness. Then two people walked in "is she ready for the draining" "All that have to be done now is you have to step through that door". Then silence they were gone, she's alone again but now heard a single sound, a clicking of a lighter, then another voice, a new one "shoulda stayed in your magic school Sheila, woulda made things easier for us" then the voice was gone and it was silent again but the room started heating up then flames emerged, out of nowhere they just appeared and it was hot too hot, everything was burning up, then herm heard someone screaming then realized it was her, she was screaming in pain because she doesn't want to burn, didn't want to burn in hell, there were just screaming the flames raised higher more screaming then... everything just stopped.  
end of dream.


	3. chap3

I want to first say that I have my computer back and so I would be updating. Thanks to the people who reviewed even though I am sad that it was just two/three people. Anyway I would now continue. The conversation in this chap probably sucks but it's the best I can come up with. So deal with it.  
  
" "Is talking

' ' Is thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but the plot is mine and only mine.  
  
Last chapter: Hermione and Harry used their powers and Hermione had a weird dream.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
After that dream Hermione woke up sweating and panting.  
  
"Why, do I keep having that crazy dream" said Hermione trying to calm down.  
  
"Only 3 hours of sleep, way to go", "humph" And she lies back in bed to go to sleep.  
  
Couple of hours later there's a knock on the door.

"Can't even sleep in my own room"

she gets up and answers the door and sees Ginny standing there.  
  
"Gin is five in the morn what are you doing here" she asks  
  
"What are you talking about its nine a.m" replied Ginny  
  
"Oh seriously?"  
  
"Yeah, are you okay?"  
  
"yeah, I just can't' sleep that's all"  
  
"Ok then hurry up so we could go to breakfast" "Ok"  
  
Hermione went back to her room and stepped in the bathroom and did the all hygiene thing. Then she went to her closet to pick out an outfit since it was Saturday she gets to wear regular clothes. So she picked out a red v-neck top and some black jeans with red at the side and some boots to finish. Then she brushed her hair for a long time until she finally managed to make it kind of straight, and then she went to find Ginny then they went downstairs. When they reached the great hall they saw Harry and Ron already sitting at the table so they walked over and went to sit down.  
  
"Hey Ron, hey Harry" Hermione said  
  
"Hey" Ron answered and Harry just looked at her.  
  
Nobody said anything for a while and there was an awkward silence until professor McGonagall came barging through. She continued to walk to Hermione's table  
  
"Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter the headmaster wants to have a word with you, will you please follow me"  
  
Harry and Hermione got up and followed professor McGonagall to Dumbledore's office. When they reached other then the usual talking pictures and old artifacts, which were now less ever since Harry's little tantrum, there were other people that Hermione has ever seen before. One was a dark skin lady with snow white hair that was shoulder length, another was a man with red shade sunglasses, and then there were two kids that appeared to be their age. One was a brunette that had white streaks in front of her face; the other was a boy that had spiked hair and the lightest blue eyes she's ever seen. And last was an elderly man in a wheelchair Hermione knew he was the leader because he seemed the oldest. Then professor Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Ah, Harry, Hermione so you got message"

"Yes sir" they both answered  
  
"Good, good well there are some people here to see you so I will give you some privacy"  
  
Then he lives and Harry and Hermione were in the room alone with the strange people.  
  
Then the older man in the wheelchair speaks.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter so nice that we could finally meet, I am Professor Xavier, and this is professor summers a.k.a cyclops,(he points to the guy with the shades)professor Munroe a.k.a storm,(he points to the dark skinned lady) Marie a.k.a rogue and Bobby a.k.a iceman (he points to the two teenagers) and we are from the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters."  
  
Harry and Hermione continues to look at him  
  
"Shall I go on" asks Professor Xavier  
  
"Yes" answers Hermione  
  
"We came here today to give you an opportunity to join the school" he said  
  
"Why, me... I mean why us" ask Hermione  
  
"because Ms. Granger you and Mr. Potter are exactly the type of students our school takes in, you see it's a school for mutants were they come and learn to control their powers and also have a chance to be among others like them" he says.  
  
"So it's a school for mutants, but why am I chosen to go I am not a mutant" Hermione says  
  
"Actually Ms. Granger you are and so is Mr. Potter or else we wouldn't be here right now" said Xavier  
  
"Ok, ok, ok let's say that I believe that I was a mutant, what powers do I have?" asks Hermione  
  
"Well according to cerebro..."  
  
"Cerewhat?"  
  
"Cerebro it's the machine that I used to find new developing mutants"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"According to cerebro Mr. Potter has the ability to become invisible and also could mange into anything around him..." says Xavier  
  
"Like a chameleon?" asks Harry  
  
'After all of this time, now he decides to speak' thought Hermione  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter like a chameleon, and Ms. Granger has the ability to create and control electricity and also gathers her energy from her surroundings"  
  
'That explains why I almost shocked Harry to an early grave' Hermione thought  
  
"I believe that each of you has already experienced your powers, even if it wasn't intentionally" he looks at Hermione and she looks at the floor in embarrassment  
  
"So if we go to your school we will learn how to have control over our powers" asks Harry  
  
"Yes" says Xavier  
  
"But what about our regular classes" asks Hermione  
  
This time the dark skinned woman talked "In Xavier institute we also teach regular classes like other high schools so you don't have to worry about missing out"  
  
"Oh ok, but we take magic classes which is unlike regular high schools classes"  
  
"ah yes, I've realized that ms. granger and this is what makes this decision even more difficult, because you see in order to come to our school you will have to give up magic..." said Xavier  
  
"Give up magic" asks Hermione  
  
"Not forever, just temporarily until you have full control over your powers, then you are free to return to studying magic" said Xavier  
  
"So what is the school like?" asks Harry  
  
"What? That's all he is going to say after Xavier just said we have to give up magic, unbelievable" Hermione thought  
  
"the school is like a dorm school, its real big and have a lot of rooms and the students live there and stuff it gets kind of crowded sometimes but after 3years there you get used to it" the boy named bobby answered  
  
"You've been there for 3 years?" asks Harry  
  
"Yup" he responds  
  
"Did your powers improve at all?" Harry asks  
  
"A lot, and I control them a lot more"  
  
"So if you got control over It, why don't you just go back home" asks Hermione  
  
"Because I like it there, I get to be around my kind, and I don't have people running after me trying to kill me, and beside after the damage that my pyro caused I don't think I will be welcomed back."  
  
"Why would anybody try to kill you" ask Hermione  
  
"Because Ms. Granger people fear what they do not understand and people often view mutants as criminals and wants to wipe them of the face of the earth that is why people come to the Xavier institute, so they could be safe" answers Xavier.  
  
"Ok, I see" said Hermione  
  
"So do you guys like the idea of coming to our school" says Marie  
  
"I kind of got to think about it, think you could come back for my final decision tomorrow" Hermione said  
  
"Ok see you tomorrow morning , and it was nice meeting you bye-bye" said Xavier  
  
"Bye" everyone said  
  
"Bye" Hermione said  
  
Then they left the room.  
  
Later on with Ginny and Ron  
  
"What? You're a mutant, but, but how" Ginny asks  
  
"I don't know I just am ok" Hermione said  
  
"And they want you to come to their school, and learn how to control your powers" Ron said  
  
"Yup" Harry says  
  
"So you will live this school and never come back" Ginny said  
  
"No, he said that we could come back when we feel we got our powers under control" Hermione answered  
  
"Did you decide if you're going or leaving" Ginny asks  
  
"I don't know yet I mean it sounds, good and I won't have to worry about hurting anyone with my powers again because I will learn to control it, but it also means no magic for... I don't even know how long"  
  
"I am going" says Harry  
  
"You decided already" Hermione says  
  
"Yup"  
  
"But what about here and magic"  
  
"Oh well"  
  
"how can you say that, after all we've been through here after everything that happened, and you're just going to leave just like that?, I mean I know how hard it is for you..."  
  
Again his anger that is always so close to the edge rises

"no, actually you don't Hermione, you don't know what it's like to be me, you have no idea how hard it is for me to stay here everyday and always have people pointing at you, always talking behind your back, and giving you suspicious looks, you have no idea what I put up with everyday and how I wish that everything would just go back to being normal, and I wish that I never found out I was a wizard and I just had a normal life, you don't know how I wish I could just start everything over and just be normal, and now I actually have a chance to start over and go somewhere where "The Great Boy Who Lived" doesn't matter and nobody ever heard of me and nobody knows who I am and I will take it, because that is the only chance I have of ever having a normal life ok, so don't say you know what is like cause you don't"

Then he lives the room. And Hermione stays there dumbfounded and ready to burst in tears.  
  
"Don't cry herm you didn't know he was going to have a fit" says Ron  
  
"I know but I seem to always say the wrong thing and is just, maybe it's my fault his been mad ever since we came back" Hermione said  
  
"Don't blame yourself mione he has just been moody lately" Ginny  
  
"So, are you going to the school" asks Ron  
  
"I don't know, do you think I should"  
  
"Yeah, it'll be a good opportunity for you"  
  
"What do you think gin"  
  
"I don't want you to, but I think you should"  
  
"Ok then I will go" says Hermione  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up early, she did the hygiene thing then she chose to wear a dark blue tube top and some black hip huggers, to finish it off she wore black pumas. Then she put her hair into a ponytail did a spell on her suitcase to make it float in the air so she wouldn't have to carry it then went downstairs to the great hall where she saw who else but Harry eating breakfast. She didn't want to continue but she didn't have a choice because he already saw her. So she walked over to the table and sat down but didn't bother saying "hi" because she knew he wouldn't answer. After a couple of minutes she decides to speak but he spoke first.  
  
"See you've decided to come" he said  
  
'He is talking to me? I should probably answer... nah, I want to give him a taste of his own medicine' thought Hermione  
  
Then seeing that she didn't answer he decides to speak again "Hermione, I..." but before he could finish his sentence Ginny and Ron came downstairs.  
  
"hey guys, see you're all packed and ready to go" Ginny said  
  
"yeah, happy about leaving you're old friends I see" said Ron  
  
"hey "said Hermione  
  
"so what time are you leaving "asks Ron  
  
"don't know" answers Harry  
  
then Ron and Ginny sat down and started to eat then the door opened up and a girl that Hermione recognizes as Marie walks in talking to professor McGonagall and professor McGonagall points in their direction, then she walks to Hermione's table.  
  
"hey guys ready to go" Marie says  
  
"hey um Marie" says Hermione  
  
"please never call me Marie, call me rogue" rogue/Marie says  
  
"ok rogue"  
  
"so ready to go"  
  
"yeah,"  
  
"how bout you Harry"  
  
"uh huh"  
  
"well ok then, let's go"  
  
then they say their last goodbyes then left with rogue, they went out to the quiditch field and saw bobby standing in front of a huge jet.  
  
"yall like" rogue said seeing that Hermione was looking at the jet in awe.  
  
"it's huge"  
  
"it's our ride, c'mon let's go"  
  
then they walked to the plane and said hi to bobby then went inside and saw scott and ororo they said hi and then Hermione went to seat in the back and Harry sat in the front.  
  
After a couple of minutes when everybody got in their seats scott announced for everyone to put on their seatbelts. In her way to the plane Hermione notices how bobby looks really, really sad. But she didn't mention. After a while the jet took in the air then rogue got up and went to seat next to Hermione.  
  
"so, are you happy about going" "a little, so um I don't mean to be noisy but what's wrong with your boyfriend"  
  
"what do you mean"  
  
"why does he look so sad?"  
  
"I guess he is still a little shook up about pyro leaving, everybody is"  
  
"Shook up about who leaving?"  
  
"our friend john, but everyone calls him pyro, since he controls fire"  
  
"so you said he left, where did he go"  
  
"oh um, 3 months ago there was this big fight against this guy named Stryker, he was a anti-mutant person and tried to kill of all mutants and we stopped him but in the end our friend john went with this guy call magneto and he is a bad guy and wants to kill all humans"  
  
"so why did he go"  
  
"no one knows he just walked out of the jet and never came back"  
  
"well that's sad"  
  
"tell me about it, and bobby is taking it harder to me since he knew john longer then me"  
  
"so that's why he is so distraught"  
  
"yeah"  
  
then right after they finished talking the plane started shaking  
  
"what's going on" asked bobby  
  
"something's pulling us toward the ground I can't control the plane, none of the controllers are working" said scott  
  
"hold on tight" said storm  
  
the plane just started going at extreme speed toward the ground then when they almost reached the floor they stopped. And somehow got safely on the ground.  
  
"everyone out of the plane" said storm.  
  
Everyone took of their seatbelts and walked out of the plane and into the forest.  
  
"ok guys me and scott are going to try and see what the problem was and until then stay in sight ok?"  
  
everyone nodded and went to sit down, but Hermione like the view and wanted to look around. So she walked into the woods, while she was looking at the sky someone grabbed her from behind and put a hand over her mouth, she tried to wiggle out of it but the person had a strong grip.  
  
'ok powers now would be a good time to work' she thought  
  
But unfortunately it didn't work then she felt the person put something pointy next to her neck something like a needle, then she heard a voice.  
  
"if you move the needle might break inside you and you might die, so for your sake don't move" then she stops moving and he sticks the needle inside of her and injected something in her.  
  
"good girl"  
  
then there was blackness.


	4. chap4

Hey sorry for the wait but I had a case of writer's block and I had no idea how to start of this chap, so don't flame me if this chap suck. Also thanks to those who reviewed it means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story but the plot is mine and only mine.

Previously on A NEW LIFE.

She walked into the woods, while she was looking at the sky someone grabbed her from behind and put a hand over her mouth, she tried to wiggle out of it but the person had a strong grip.

'Ok powers now would be a good time to work' she thought

But unfortunately it didn't work then she felt the person put something pointy next to her neck something like a needle, and then she heard a voice.

"If you move the needle might break inside you and you might die, so for your sake don't move"

Then she stops moving and he sticks the needle inside of her and injected something in her.

"Good girl"

Then there was blackness.

CHAPTER 9

'Ow, my head is killing me' thought Hermione 'what the heck just happen'

She tried to think of all the events that took place couple of hours ago. But her head was pretty scrambled and she couldn't think of anything, all she knew was that she didn't feel right and it was very cold wherever she was.

Then she heard a clicking of a lighter and it sounded just like the clicking she heard in her dream.

'OK this is getting freaky, just like my dream, I have no idea where I am and I am hearing things, way too go mione' she thought

'Maybe I should see where I am, but it hurts to open my eyes, but I have too' she concluded

so she open her eyes and saw that she was in this dark room but all the walls was made of metal including the door, she felt that she was on a soft surface, a bed maybe and she felt something cold around her neck so she touch it and saw that it was some kind of collar, like the ones that dogs have around their neck when they have fleas. She notice that she was handcuffed to the bed, really tight handcuffs just in case she tried to get away, but one of her hands was free so she reached for her wand but it was missing.

"Where did my wand go?" she asked herself

But she didn't notice the person sitting in the corner until he spoke

"Asking your-self stupid questions, first sign of insanity" he said

Hermione gasped and turned around, not only because he startled her but because he sounded just like the guy in her dream and her kidnapper. When he notice how she was looking at him he spoke again

"What's wrong Sheila? Never seen a true god before" then he smirked

"No, but I am sure they don't look like you, and could you not call me Sheila" she replied with hatred

"Whoa, what got up your drawers" he asked again with a smirk

"Was that a joke" she asked

"I guess not" he replied

"Good to see you decided to wake up"

"And why is that, so you could stick another needle in my neck and drug me again?" she asked

"Maybe I should if it will get you to shut up" he replied calmly

"So it was you kidnapped me" she asked

"Yay, you figured it out would Polly like a cracker?" he said sarcastically

Then she got mad and tried to run up to him to hit him but was pulled back by the handcuff

"I could have told you not to do that" he said "but you would have probably try anyway"

"What makes you say that" she asks while looking around for the wand

"You look like the stubborn type" then he notice she was searching for something

"Looking for this" he asks then pulls out the wand from behind him.

"My wand, give me it"

"Why should I, witch" he said

"Because I am going to get it one way or another" she said

"True, but it wouldn't really matter if you got it if it is broken now is it?" he said

"What makes you think I need the wand to do magic" she asks

"I don't think, I know" he said

"Well, you are wrong, accio wand" she said then the wand flew into her hand

"Whoa, you really are a witch" he states

"You don't say" she replies sarcastically

Then she points the wand to the handcuff "alohamora" then the handcuff unlock and she took it off and walked over to the boy

"I got questions, and you have answers" she said

"Feisty, aren't we? I like it" he smirks

"You better answer me or I swear I will jinx you" she says ignoring his comment

"Wait, are you threatening me" he asks

"No, I am promising you" she responds

"Well, I don't think that you should make a promise that you can't keep" he says.

then he open the lighter and put fire into his hand, he transformed it into a fireball and he stood in front of her menacingly, then Hermione remembered what rogue told her about her best friend that could control fire so she backs down, not only because of that but because she got scared after seeing the darkness in his eyes, so she went back to the bed.

"Good choice" he says then went to sit down

Then there was a really awkward silence and since he doesn't like silences he spoke.

"So... why the sudden silence Sheila," he says

"I thought you wanted me to shut up" she said

"I did but now the silence is uncomfortable and I don't like uncomfortable silences" he replied

"So what you expect us to start having a conversation after you kidnapped me" she said

"I didn't kidnap you" he said

"Oh, then who did, cause I specifically remember you drugging me" she responded

"You think that I wanted to go and take you, no, I had better stuff to do "he said again

"Yeah, like play with your stupid lighter" she said sarcastically

"You know maybe you should just shut up" he said feeling offended

"So... I am assuming by the fact that you just made a fire ball that you are a mutant" she said

"Wow, you sure are smart" he replied sarcastically

"Your power is fire" she asks

"I can control it and manipulate it but I can't create it" he replied

"Ok, so you are Pyro, nice to meet you" she said

"Ok and I know you from..." john answers

"Oh, you don't know me, and I don't know you but rogue talked about you, and how pyro control fire, so I guessed" she replied

"Rogue, so you met her already and she talked about me, all good I hope" he smirked

"Hardly, she says that you switch sides even when you know that they are the bad guys," she responds

"Course she did" he said

"Why would you do that?" she asked

"Do what" john answered

"Betray your friends like that..." she answered

"I didn't betray them" he says in an almost deadly voice

"Oh, so how do you explain going with the bad guys and you know that they are planning on destroying all humanity, that is call betrayal" she answers

"look witch, you don't understand anything, professor Xavier is all about saving all the humans and protecting them while all they care about is destroying us, and wiping us from the face of the earth, magneto is the only one who really sees what's going on here and that is one day a war will come between the humans and the mutants and I just want to be on the right side" he answered in the coldest voice.

"Oh and you think being on the bad side is the right side" she replied not getting the fact that pyro wants to get off the topic

"This isn't about the right and wrong side" he said

"no, it's just about being on the side that fights isn't it, do you really think that is going to get us anywhere, all that is going to happen is make them hate mutants more" she said

"Thanks for that inspiring lecture Dr. Phil" he said sarcastically

"So why did you leave?" she asks, once again ignoring his comment

"Cause I was tired of all the stupid rules, and tired of being told what to do" he answers

"Your friends miss you at the institute" she said

"Friends, yeah right I bet everyone is celebrating that I am finally gone" he asks

"Actually bobby is really sad you are gone" she answers

"Oh, right, bobby humph, what a wuss" he said almost in a whisper

"How can you say that about your friend?" she asks

"Have you ever actually been around, and hung out with bobby" he asks

"No" she responds

"He is sooo boring, and just really annoying" he states

"But yet he is your best friend" she says

"Yeah well he really is a big wuss" he says

"I really don't understand how you could say something that mean about your best friend" she asks

"Like this: bobby is such a wuss" he says

"You say that, but I bet you really miss him deep down inside" she implies

"You really got me all figured out don't you?" he says sarcastically

"Well do you miss rogue" she asks

John didn't answer instead he went back to flicking his lighter on and off

"guess you do... could you stop with the stupid lighter bad enough you are doing it in my dreams but now I have to put up with it in real life too" she says getting angry

"Your dreams?" he asks in a smirk

"You are dreaming about me already"

"Actually with you in there it was pretty much a nightmare" she answers quickly

"Aw c'mon luv, you don't have to deny your feelings, but I am sorry to say you don't look (he looks at her up and down) much like my type" he smirks

"You know, they didn't mention you where such a jack" she said

"Really, then I am guessing you haven't really been at the school" he asks

"No, actually I haven't, I was taken on my way there" she replied sarcastically

"Why, did you kidnap me anyway?" she asks

"I was told to" he answers

"ok, so you left the institute cause they told you what to do but yet you are here and seem to be taking orders from magneto, déjà vu anyone?" she says sarcastically.

"Funny, but yet I am not laughing" john answers

"So john...?" she started but didn't finish her sentence

"To you the name is pyro, you haven't earned the right to call me john" he says seriously

"Right. Anyway john, do you mind telling what your boss wants with me"

john notices the fact that she calls him john anyway but he doesn't say anything.

"don't know" he says

"so you just kidnapped me without even asking why" she asks

"yup" he answers

"but what if he told you to kidnap me so he could kill me or something" she asks

"well, that's between you and him" he answers

"and you wouldn't feel guilty at all?" she asks

"as long as is not me doing the killing is not on my conscious" he answers

"I can't believe you just said that, what the hell, do you have a black hole for a heart" she asks

"oh, that hurt luv" he says holding his heart and acting hurt

"I am not your _LUV _so don't call me that" she yells

"so what do I call you, can't call you Sheila, or luv so just call you witch" he asks

"maybe you should try my name" she says sarcastically

"which is..." he asks

"Hermione" she responds

then john chuckles a little then answers

"what in hell, is a hermoninny" he asks

"it's Hermione and it is a nice name" she answers

"sure it is luv" john says

"don't call me that" she barks

"ok, so what is your mutant name?" he asks

"don't have one"

"what is your power"

"something that has to do with electricity"

"really, so about Electra"

"Electra"

"yeah it's way better then hermo, hermi, whatever the hell your name is"

"you really are an ass"

"thank you, thank you very much" he answers impersonating Elvis

then all of a sudden there is a big boom then magneto enters the room dress in his usual clothes and the helmet included.

"ah pyro, see you've got the job done" magneto asks looking at Hermione

"and I suppose you're magneto" herm asks

"good guess child" he says

"so your name is magneto cause you have a bucket over your head, that doesn't make any sense" she says cause she see his helmet

then the smile suddenly vanishes from magneto's face and all of a sudden his hand was up and Hermione was up in the air and flew against the wall and metal chains formed around her arms and legs and the collar around her neck was getting tighter and was starting to choke her then magneto spoke

"no child, my name is magneto because I have power over all metal and that is why everything around you is metal and that is how I am controlling you because of the metal collar around your neck"

the more he spoke the tighter the collar got and blocked off her airway so she couldn't breathe and started changing all kind of colors. When pyro saw that he was about to kill her he got up and push magneto's hand down.

"stop you're going to kill her" he says then magneto turned to him

"oh and you have taken a liking to this girl?"

"no" he replies too quickly "it's just if you kill her now then all of the kidnapping her was for no reason" he states

"you're right, pyro, good thinking" he put his hand down then Hermione the collar got loose again and he left but she was still pinned to the wall.

"thanks" Hermione said to pyro

"whatever" he replies

meanwhile back with the x-men

well that's all I got now so plz review, good, bad, suggestions. And aysha if you read but don't review I swear our friendship is over and I don't mean an e-mail, I mean a review signed by msava.


	5. chap5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used so far in this story except for st. John allerdyce. (Pyro enters) john: liar, pyro belongs to no one take it back before you are burn to a crisp me: idonotownanythingexcepttheplot happy? Pyro: yes (he leaves) me: jerk, pyro: heard that.

A/N: I want to say thanks to those who R&R, I really appreciated all comments. Sorry that I haven't written but as I am sure I told you I moved to Ocala Fl and school there started in august instead of September so I was and am pretty busy, and no thoughts for my chap was coming to my head so please forgive me because I am positive I am going to get flamed for this one but still read anyway. Thank you. Also this story is kind of mixed with x-men evolution just because I am using some of the characters like beast, quicksilver, gambit ... that's pretty much it, but beside the characters it is all on the movie I swear.

previously on a new life

The more he spoke the tighter the collar got and blocked off her airway so she couldn't breathe and started changing all kind of colors. When pyro saw that he was about to kill her he got up and push magneto's hand down.

"Stop you're going to kill her" he says then magneto turned to him

"Oh and you have taken a liking to this girl?"

"No" he replies too quickly "it's just if you kill her now then all of the kidnapping her was for no reason" he states

"You're right, pyro, good thinking" he put his hand down then Hermione the collar got loose again and he left but she was still pinned to the wall.

"Thanks" Hermione said to pyro

"Yeah well it was just a one time thing, don't get to excited" he replies

chapter 10

with the x-men

"Ok all ready to go, bobby mind getting the others"

"Sure storm" bobby answers the snow haired mutant

He walks over to Harry who was sitting on a huge boulder

"Hey Harry ready to leave?"

But before he could answer rogue came barging through

"Hermione is gone" she exclaims

"What" answered Harry?

"What do you mean?"

'Oh so now he talks' thought rogue

"I was looking for her everywhere because I didn't want her to get lost but I couldn't find her anywhere, I found this instead" she pulls the needle from her pocket.

By this time the two teachers were around her listening

"Let me see" says storm has rogue hands over the needle

"Looks to me like someone drugged her in order to get her out of here quietly" says Scott

"You mean someone kidnapped her?" ask Harry

"Looks like it" storm answered

'Oh great, this is just great and I didn't even get to say sorry, man I hope she's alright' thought Harry

"Well who did it" he asks

"My guess would be magneto, why? I don't know but we have to find her fast" answers Scott

"Right we could get the professor to locate her on cerebro then we go get her" says storm

"Ok everybody on the plane, let's go"

'Hermione hope you're alright' thought Harry.

They got on the plane and before they knew it they were in the air and talking to the professor.

"Professor Hermione has been..."

"I know Scott I know" he answered

"Do you know where she is" he asks

"I am trying to locate her now I will let you know as soon as I find her" he answers.

After a while the professor called back.

"I have pinpointed her location am sending it now, be careful"

Storm got the location on the monitor and turned the plane around to go get Hermione.

They kept on going for a while until they reached a mountain near a lake and saw a big house almost mansion like then they were about to land.

"Ok guys were landing so fasten your seat belts" said Scott

They landed on the ground near the lake and pressed the button to make the plane camouflage then Scott and storm got up.

"Ok now rogue and bobby you two are coming with us" said storm

"Does this mean were part of the x-men?" asked bobby

"Don't get too excited, but for now yes, Harry you have to stay here because you don't know how to use your powers" said Scott

"What? Hermione is my best friend I have to help get her back" he said

"You will help her more by staying in the plane so we don't have to worry bout you getting hurt"

"But..." he started

"Just stay here, we'll get her back" answers storm.

Then they got off the plane and lock Harry inside.

In Elektra's cell

"I thought you didn't care if I died" says mione

"I don't" he answers

"So why did you help me?" she asks

"Most people would be glad to have had my help but it seems like you wanted to die" he says getting mad

"I am happy I just ... whatever, hey think you can get me down?" she asks

"You're asking for help? I told you it was just a one time thing didn't I?" he replies

All of a sudden there is a big bang as if something just hit the mansion and magneto's son pietro suddenly appears in the room.

"John comes outside, I think the x-men are trying to rescue their little friend" he says motioning to mione than all of a sudden he is gone again.

"Well not like I didn't expect this" he takes his lighter makes a fireball then made his way toward the door.

with x-men

Gambit throws one of his explosive cards at Scott who shot it away with his beams, the card exploded in mid air and gambit tries again with more cards and Scott runs so he doesn't get it, he shot his beams trying to hit gambit but gambit keeps on moving so his beams end up hitting the mansion.

On the left side Storm is trying to hit pietro with a bolt of lighting but he is just to fast and keeps on dodging it. Storm gives up on the lighting and raises her arms until a big storm comes followed by a hurricane which hits pietro and lifts him up his feet so now he is suspended in mid air.

On the left of them mystique is fighting rogue. She transforms herself into rogue to confuse rogues teammates. She runs and aims for a punch in rogue's face but rogue ducked and kick her to make her fall. Mystique quickly got back up and kick rogue in the stomach making her fall backward, mystique walks to rogue and kicks her over and over while she is on the floor, rogue takes of her gloves and grabbed mystique's leg draining in her energy.

Bobby on the other hand is looking for a rendezvous with his best friend.

With Elektra

"Where are you going" ask mione

"To fight" pyro replies

"Fight who?"

"Your friends"

"So aren't you going to get me down?"

"Nope"

"So what? You're just going to leave me here, alone, pinned to a wall?"

"Pretty much" then he continues for the door.

"Wait, you can't leave you're suppose to be watching me"

"And now I got to go" he opens the door

"Don't leave c'mon please, if you're going to leave can't you get me down, please, please" she pleads

'I must be out of my mind, I cannot believe I am going to do this' thought pyro. He turns around and walks towards Elektra, with the fireball in hand he melts the metal that is holding her and gets her down.

"Thank you" she smiles at him

"If I get killed for helping you I swear I will come kill you" he responds

"How can you kill me if you're dead" she asks

"You'll see" he answers

All of sudden a bang is heard which hits the wall breaking it down and it sends pyro and Hermione flying. Elektra hits the wall and falls unconscious; pyro on the other hand is fine. He gets up.

"What is going on out there?" he asks to himself

"Elektra, you ok?" he walks to her and shakes her but she doesn't move

"Great, this... is... great" he thinks to himself.

"Well guess I can't just leave her here" he picks her up and walks through the broken to outside.

With x-men

While all of this is going on, Bobby had one thing on his mind, finding his best friend and having a long "talk". He looks and thinks he see somebody walking in the distance and holding a body so he runs over and oh what luck he sees pyro with Hermione's body.

"John?" he asks seeing his best friend with Hermione's unconscious body.

"Hey ice pick, what's up?" john answers

"So you really switched sides huh? He asks

"You make it sound so bad when you say it like that" he answers

he looks at pyro's hands

"did you kill Hermione" he asks

"you really think that if I killed her I would be carrying her around? Man you get stupider by the minute, she's unconscious icepick"

"oh, so why are you carrying her around?" He asks now getting angry

"I am giving her to you, so here" he hands her to iceman

"good luck"

"wait, you're just going to hand her over" bobby asks taking Hermione's lifeless body

"what is this, ask john stupid questions day?, you came here for her, I gave her to you and you're not happy, man you guys really can't make up your minds, just leave before bucket head comes out here"

"so does this mean you're with the x-men" bobby asks hopefully

"it means you better leave before magneto come and kill you"

"so you're really with magneto huh?, well it was nice seeing you again, and whenever you want to come back to the institute is good with us " then he takes off with Hermione's body calling the others to tell them he got her and that they should be leaving.

Pyro stood and watch as his friend took off with the girl that is going to get him killed. Then he heads back inside and start to think of a lie that would explain why Elektra is gone.

that's it for now I have more but I am too lazy too type. Tell me what you think of this chapter, I wrote it from the top of my head so don't flame me. Also gambit is going to be a major character I was thinking of maybe taking bobby out of the picture and pairing gambit with rogue, so tell me what you think, bobbyrogue or gambitrogue. But I don't like bobby he too nice but if you choose him than I guess I don't have a choice. Next chapter we see more of gambit. And of john's new crush.


	6. chap6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in my story but the plot is mine and only mine.

A/N: I want to thank those who read my story even though that last chapter sucked. Thank you those three people who reviewed and this chapter is much better I promise. Sorry I haven't written but since I type from the top of my head it's been kind of hard with school and all. (Can't wait till 2006 so I could graduate). Also excuse the language thank you.

Previously on A New Life

"It means you better leave before magneto come and kills you"

"so you're really with magneto huh, well it was nice seeing you again, and whenever you want to come back to the institute is good with us " then he takes off with Hermione's body calling the others to tell them he got her and that they should be leaving.

Pyro stood and watch as his friend took off with the girl that is going to get him killed. Then he heads back inside and start to think of a lie that would explain why Elektra is gone unnoticed that a Cajun saw him give Elektra away.

Chapter 11

The fiery mutant known as Pyro heads back inside magneto's lair after handing Elektra to iceman, he starts to ponder of all the ways he could get out of being killed by his new leader. He walks inside and sits on the bed but nothing was coming to him then the door flew open and magneto along with gambit, quicksilver and mystique walks in, magneto looks really piss cause he doesn't see Elektra.

"Where is the girl?" he asks with coldness in his voice

"She's gone" was all Pyro said

"Gone?" magneto repeated

"What do you mean gone?" he asks

"Gone as in they took her" Pyro answer

Magneto walks over to Pyro and grabs him by the neck and lifts him off his feet.

"Pyro, I don't think I am hearing you correctly, you're like a second son I really don't want to murder a son now where is the witch?" he asks again

"And be clear in your answer"

"The X-men got her" answers john trying to speak while magneto is crushing his windpipe

Magneto strengthens the hold on his neck blocking off all air circulation.

"And how exactly did that happen? didn't I give you the job of watching her at all cost, how is it that you were watching her and the X-men got to her"

At this time he was really struggling to breath. But he answered

"Iceman came in and made a ice wall by the time I finished melting it he was on the plane and they were taking off" he says trying to make it believable

"how did you let iceman get in here, you let that pathetic excuse for a mutant beat you, and I had so much confidence in you" he says

"He caught me off guard" pyro replied

"Ok, I suppose it wasn't your fault them" says magneto

"What you don't believe him do you?" ask pietro

"well quicksilver, it's not his fault he was caught off guard" replied magneto

"that's bull, I think he gave her away" says pietro

"I don't give afuck what u think" says john

"well if you didn't give her away then why are you so quick to get mad?" ask pietro

"Because I just don't like yourbitch ass" answers john

"Ok now kiddies enough, pietro if pyro says he didn't give her away then quit arguing with him" says magneto

"You believe him seriously?" ask pietro seriously angry

"Of course, and pyro has a chance to redeem himself for letting iceman take her, do you want to hear your options? He asks pyro.

He doesn't answer because he can't breathe since magneto tightened his grip.

"I'll take that has a yes, now your little friend took her and I am more than sure that they would just love to get you back, so if you really want to convince me that the girl was taken away from you by that weakling then go back to the institute and bring her back to me, and if you decides to decline this offer I am sure sabertooth would love a new playmate." Says magneto

as he drops pyro on the floor.

"you have till tomorrow to think it over" then he lives the room and lives john clutching his throat.

Back at the Xavier Institute

The X-men has just arrived at the institute and Scott was carrying Elektra's (Hermione) unconscious body.

'Scott bring her down to the hospital so beast can revive her' the professor told Scott telepathically

'ok professor' said Scott

"Rogue why don't you and bobby show Harry around the school" said storm

"Ok storm" said rogue

"will Hermione be alright" ask Harry.

"Yeah, Scott is taking her to the medical lab now; she's just unconscious she'll be alright, don't worry" said storm.

'Easier said than done, especially since I've been a jerk to her' thought Harry

"C'mon Harry let me give you the tour of your new home" said rogue.

Rogue showed Harry all around the mansion, the classes, the bedrooms, the kitchen, danger room and the game room in which they stopped it is about one hour later.

"What do you think of the school" ask rogue

Harry was about to answer when a brunette just walked through the wall and ran toward rogue.

"rogue, you're back, I was like getting so worried cause you guys have been gone since like 9 in the morning and is 7 o'clock" said the brunette

"Oh, well we ran into a little trouble on our way here" rogue said calmly

"Magneto trouble, did you see john, is he coming back, is he still hot, huh c'mon tell me what happened."

"I didn't see john, but bobby did. Are you still obsess with him, his been gone like three months" rogue said almost laughing

"I am not obsess, I just think he's real hot, no pun intended"

Then her and rogue laugh at the stupid little joke. And then she finally realizes the boy standing next to rogue.

"Oh hey are you the new student, what's your name?" ask the brunette

"Am Harry" answered Harry

"Oh you're English, that's cool I think the accent is like really sexy am kitty by the way" said kitty.

Harry tried not to blush from the comment about the accent, then he answered

"Nice to meet you"

"You too, so I thought there were supposed to be two students where's the other one, oh no does magneto have him?"

Then rogue answered

"No SHE is in the medical lab, she's unconscious, bobby said that john gave her to him" said rogue

"See, john is a good guy, I bet he is thinking about coming back" said kitty

"Yeah I hope,"

"Who is john" asks Harry

"A friend that made the choice of switching with magneto"

"Oh," answered Harry

"So did you get the tour of the school yet, I don't mind showing you around" kitty said hopefully

"Well actually I was going to go see if I could visit Hermione in the medical center" Harry said oblivious to the fact that kitty was TRYING to flirt.

"Oh Hermione's her name. Is she your girlfriend" ask kitty sadly

"No, no, she's my best friend is all"

"Ok" said kitty

"Let me show you the way

"Bye rogue" yells kitty has she grabs Harry's arm and was guiding him to the lab.

back with magneto

John's POV.

I cannot believe I gave her away. What was I thinking? Man what I am going to do. Why was I so stupid? Stupid bitch comes in here and ruin everything. Damn.

Well I guess I should decide quick and I already know what I am going to do. I have to get her back. No doubt about it, it's the only choice. I mean I don't care about her. So this should be easy just go back to the institute for a while and when the time comes take her and leave. That simple. But I have to go back and make friends again then betray them.

Betray, it's not betray am doing what I have to do to stay alive, beside am not part of their precious little x-men so who cares if they think I betrayed them. I don't.

Man I hate this, that stupid broad got to my head, I can't believe I am doubting this, I have to do it, there is no other choice, I have to.

But there's always a choice right. I mean I could just say I won't do it and get killed by sabertooth. Yeah, right, why would I risk my life just for that stupid girl, who cares about her. Nobody ever risked their life for me, why should I get killed by sabertooth instead of getting her back.

What does magneto want with her anyway? She doesn't seem that powerful, she might be a witch but she can't do nothing without that piece of wood. Probably can't do anything with it either. This is so dumb, why do I keep on thinking about her. Maybe cause she's right I mean I did leave cause I was sick of the professor's no all the time, but I least it was fun there sometimes with my …… and here I have to sit in this room and is boring as hell, and he's making me kidnap people. I didn't come here to kidnap people. Man I am going to go crazy If I keep on thinking about this.

I am doing it, that's it no more doubts I am going to go and get back.

Narrator's POV

"argh" then john picks up the chair he was sitting on and through it at the wall in frustration, from doubting his deciscion.

Right then gambit enters the room.

"Whoa, aussie" said gambit as he ducked the flying chair.

(cause john is Australian, I know he doesn't have his accent and sound American in the movie but he sounds Australian in the cartoon so… bear with me)

"Gambit don't think breaking chairs is going to improve your situation" said gambit.

"it won't but if you don't live john's room, john is going to kick your ass" replied john mimicking the way gambit talks in the third person.

"relax homme, gambit just want to talk" answered the Cajun.

he then closes the door and picks up the chair and sits.

"homme gambit saw you hand over the girl to iceman, why did you do it" gambit asks in such a low voice that If you weren't really tuned it you couldn't catch it.

John doesn't answers at first. He was about to go on to cursing gambit, but he remembers that the two of them actually gets along and he kinds of consider gambit a friend. Kind of. So he answers.

"I don't know, I think Xavier must have took over my mind or something, I don't know what I was doing" john tries to lie.

"C'mon Allerdyce, why are you lying to me. Xavier wasn't on the ship and you looked like you were pretty there to me, so don't try any lies"

"…………….. I didn't know what I was thinking I didn't plan it, but what does magneto want with her in the first place, she can't even control her powers and I couldn't just let her get killed and it would have been my fault cause I kidnapped her for him in the first place." John answers quickly and quietly

"Merde homme, do you know how much trouble you're in, but I guess gambit would have done the same thing. Cause he doesn't harm a lady" gambit said

"is that why you didn't rat me out" pyro said.

"gambit didn't rat you out cause gambit doesn't snitch on friends, would you have rat me out" said gambit

John thought about the fact that gambit said he doesn't snitch on friends, so he considered him a friend then john answers.

"no. guess not" pyro said.

"gambit thought so, and beside If you did gambit would have killed you then left" then he laughs

"in your dreams" answered john

"so what are you going to do" ask gambit

"I don't know" said john

"well if you decide to run away and hide from magneto gambit got your back, and might join you" said gambit

"you will only slow me down" replied john with a smirk.

"so are we going to run?" ask gambit

"I was thinking maybe getting back with the x-men and telling the professor because chances are when I get there he will read my mind anyway so I'll tell him what magneto wanted me to do" said john

"ok, so you think gambit will be welcomed at the mansion" ask gambit

"oh yeah, they pick up any trash" said john with a smirk

"gambit could see that, I mean they took you right" then he smirked too.

"ok so we tell magneto that we will go, but then don't come back" john said

"fine by gambit" said gambit

and he turns to leave then john calls out thanks.

Well what do you think, I have a lot more and If I continue typing I'll have like 15 pages but I am on and I have to finish my homework. So. Till later.

is it unexpected that gambit is joining x-men, I have to get him over there sometime if him and rogue are too be. So why not sooner. Also, c'mon I need pairing john/Hermione or Hermione/Harry. Bobby/rogue or gambit/rogue. I want gambit, because I have a lot of bashing toward bobby that is just waiting to come out.

Well review please, and should I continue the story. For the record Elektra-16, Harry-16 rogue-16 kitty-16 bobby-17 john-18, gambit-18. I thought they should be the oldest cause they went through so much. Being with magneto and all, makes you a little more mature. And if you would like me to make john betray them in the end then let me know, because I don't have this story planned. I am just picking from top of my head. So ideas are welcome.

Name for Harry plz.


	7. Chap7

Thank you to those who reviewed, some people are piss because of Pyro's decision to not betray his friends again but I have plans so just keep reading and I am sure you will like where I take this story.

Disclaimer: we all know I do not own any of the Harry potter or X-men characters in this story, just the plot is mine.

**A New Life: Chapter 12**

**At the institute. **

_**Hermione's dream**_

_It is dark and she's laying on something metal and cold, maybe a table. She can't move. Her arms and legs are hurting from the tight metal that is surrounding them and tying her to whatever she's laying on. She tries to scream but doesn't hear or recognizes her voice, she tries again but no use and suddenly she's burning up. She opens her eyes but all she sees is fire. All around her, everything is going up in flames. So is she, the flames engulfs her, transforms her. She closes her eyes and saw the shape of a bird._

_**End of dream.**_

'Oh man two times in one day, I must have a knack for being knocked out' Elektra thought as she starts to wake up.

'Oh God my head, I feel like I got hit by a bludger'

She opens her eyes and notices that once again she laying in a bed in a room, she looks up only to be blinded by a bright light and of course of the first thing to come to her head

"Oh my god I'm dead" she didn't really that she said it out loud.

"No miss you're not dead, you just feel like it" she heard someone say

"What" she looks around and saw what she made out to be a blue bear, she was shocked and just kept on staring

"Glad to see you're awake, you've been out for about and hour" said the bear

"Did you just talk?" asked Hermione shocked.

"so did you, despite my appearance I at first looked human, but my mutant powers is the reason I look like this" responded the bear

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend, it's just… I'm sorry" said Hermione

"Apology accepted"

"Where am I? "Asks Elektra

"You are at the Xavier institute, my name is Dr. McCoy, and you were brought unconscious into my care about an hour ago"

"The institute, so is everybody here?"

"Yes, everyone is here"

Then there was a knock on the door and Dr. McCoy went to open it and saw kitty and Harry.

"Hey kitty, may I help you with something?"

"Hey Dr. McCoy Harry wanted to come visit his friend"

"Oh, well she just woke up I don't know if she want visitors now"

"I am sure she won't mind" then she just walked through McCoy and got inside.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" asks Elektra as they walked over to her

"I can phase through stuff and whatever or whoever I hold on to phases with me" responds kitty

"That's a really wicked power" said Elektra as she sat up in the bed.

"Thanks, I'm kitty"

"Hermione"

"Cool, so do you like have a mutant name?" kitty asks

"Um…" then she thinks of the name john gave her and it wasn't all that bad so…

"Elektra"

"Elektra, like electricity" kitty ask

"Yeah"

"Ok great, that's easier than your other name so I'll just call you Elektra"

"Ok" answers Elektra.

"So did Magneto hurt you?" asks kitty

"He started to choke me but then I think john made him stop"

"Oh, so you met Pyro"

"Unfortunately"

And kitty giggled

"Nice isn't he?" She asks

"Oh yeah, if by nice you mean arrogant jerk, he considers himself a god" replied Elektra

"Yup, you met him alright, but he helped you right?" she said hopefully

"Sure did, then he threatened to kill me if he got caught"

Then kitty laughs

"I think he makes his living threatening people"

Then Elektra laughs.

"So… anyway I got to go I'll see you later"

"Ok"

"Bye Harry don't get lost, bye Elektra".

Then she left and walked through the door. And Dr. McCoy step out and than Harry step closer to the bed where Elektra is sitting -now with her body turned to better face Harry and her legs over to the side of the bed. Harry just stood there and didn't say anything so Elektra decided to break the ice.

"So how can I help you Harry, I mean you're just standing there staring at me, do you have something to say cause if you don't, stop wasting my resting time" said Elektra rudely

She decided that if Harry was going to be a jerk than she would be also, and since she starting a new life might as well get a new attitude.

'Yeah, probably deserved that' thought Harry

"I just came to see how you were doing, with being kidnapped and all" answers Harry

"Why, did you have a change of heart all of a sudden? You're going to be nice now?" said Elektra sarcastically

"I was trying to be a friend to you and see if you were okay" says Harry a little angry at Hermione

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know being a friend meant being a jerk all of the time and screaming at people who just wants to help" said Elektra

"Well maybe if you wouldn't stick your nose in my business I wouldn't have to yell at you" said Harry raising his voice.

"You know what Harry, excuse me for being a **friend**, from now on it won't happen again. Now could you please get out I really don't want you in here" Said Elektra hurt by the comment

'Man I messed up again' thought Harry

"Hermione I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" said Harry

"Could you leave?" Said Elektra ignoring Harry

"Fine" he says then leaves the room

Then after he leaves the room.

'Stupid Harry and his stupid jerk attitude, yeah well I could be a jerk too, to think I spent the last five years crushing on him, stupid arse' thinks Elektra just as Dr. McCoy walks back in.

Dr. McCoy walk back to Hermione.

"Are you feeling better" he asks

"A little" she responds

"That's great, if you would like to rest some more it's okay, but Professor Xavier would like to see you" said McCoy

"Ok, could you show me where to find him?" asked Elektra

"yes of course, after you walk out the door make a left then continue to go straight ahead down the staircase and make a right and his office should be third door on your right." Said Dr McCoy

"Did you get that?" ask McCoy seeing the confuse look on Hermione's face.

"Uhhhh sure, I guess, left, down the staircase, right, third door, right?" said Elektra

"yes " responded Dr. McCoy

"Ok then I'll guess I'll go now, bye"

then she jumps off the bed and made her way toward Professor Xavier's office.

_**With Magneto **_

John and Remy walks to go tell Magneto that he is going along with the plan , all while thinking of the best way not to get caught by magneto.

They finally reach his office and Pyro decides to walk in first followed by Gambit.

"Ah, Mr. Pyro have you decided"

"yeah, I'll go back to the institute and get the girl, since its my fault they got her back"

"Ok, good choice, and it's only right that someone goes with you incase you should try something foolish… so Gambit here will accompany you" says magneto

"what? I said I'll get the girl, I don't need someone watching me, I got her before…" said Pyro

"yes, but incase something should go wrong we need someone to keep an eye out"

"I don't need a babysitter I could do it myself"

"you let her go the first time, and I don't want failure again. It's nothing personal Pyro but I trust Gambit more than I trust you, he has been here longer than you, and I want him to make sure the girl gets back here, got that?"

"yes" said Pyro

"good, Gambit you're going with john, the two of you got two months to bring the girl back, and nothing will go wrong, yes?"

"yes" answers Gambit.

"great, now you should be going" says Magneto

Pyro and Gambit walks out the door to go to their room smiling that their plan have worked.

"You still plan on telling Xavier?" Ask Gambit

"We'll see what happens when we get there, If he plans to read my mind I'll tell him, if he doesn't we got two months to decide, depends on if I like it there" Answers Pyro

"just let me know when you decide"

"sure thing"

They finally reach their room.

"how bout a game of spades"

**A/N: that's all I got now, I decided to put a chap since I will be away from a computer for the whole summer, I might write something tomorrow not sure. But update.**

**Also I need good other powers for Harry. Also the dreams will make sense. And that's all.**

**Flamers are not welcome, unless there is actually something you could help me with don't say anything cause this is my first story. **

**Other then that review, but don't flame. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

Oh man it is the year 2006. yes, God, thank you for letting me be here. Now I haven't update because I have been so busy, that, i just didn't have time... senior year is a killer. Ok this chapter I hope makes up for my absence. Also I need a Beta because I no longer have Microsoft word, which means I no longer have spell check, so if the spelling in this chapter is atrocious, well offer to help out.

"..." talk

'...' thought.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of x-men or Harry Potter, Just the plot.

Ray (Berzerker) is not an original character, he is from x-men evolution. I don't know why he is in here, i just felt like putting him in. But he doesn't have a major role. Roberto (sunspot) also isn't an orginal charater, he also is from x-men evolution. I added him in because him and Ray really don't get along so i just wanted to have a couple of fights you know. Samuel isn't an original character either. yup you guessed it, he's from x-men evolution.

Chapter 13.

Narrator's P.O.V

Elektra walks through the halls trying to follow Dr.Mcoy's directions, but it seems to her like she was going around in circles. She went up a flight of stairs and came to a hall with a bunch of doors with numbers.

'This must be the bedrooms' she thought

She kept on walking when one of the doors opened and a girl with short black hair came out.

'Maybe she can help' thought Hermione as the girl started to walk away.

"Hey, wait" screamed Hermione

And the girl stopped and turned around and Hermione went up to her.

"hey, um.. sorry for screaming but I'm new here and a little lost"

"it's alright, where are you trying to go" asked the girl

"I'm suppose to go see Professor Xavier but I don't know where he is"

"ok, do you want me to take you?"

"yeah, that would be great"

"alright then, follow me. I'm Jubilee

"Hermione, nice to meet you"

"You too, come on let's go " said Jubilee

Then they started on their way to the professor, after a couple of minute of silence Jubilee spoke.

"so, what powers do you have?"

"Something to do with Electricity"

"oh, cool"

"yeah, too bad I don't know how to use it" said hermione with a sad face

"well that's why you're here, to learn"

"I guess, what can you do"

"I could make fireworks... sorta"

"Fireworks?" she said looking very confused

" yeah, it blows stuff up"

"oh... cool"

"thanks, so I heard there are two new students, do you know the other one?" Jubilee questioned

"Harry? yeah i know him, stupid prick?" hermione said with anger in her voice

"So you guys aren't friends?" questioned jubilee in respond to hermione's change of tone.

"I... am not sure. I mean for the past five years, we were inseperable and then at the beginning of this year he suddenly changed, I know that he is sad and going through a rough time but he doesn't have to be so mean.. Alll i ever did was try to help and comfort him and all he does is bite my head off... Uh gosh he is getting on my last nerve"

As she gets angrier the lights starts to flicker, and Jubilee notices some sparks on her hands.

"Um... Hermione, maybe you should calm down a little, you're sort of messing up the lights with your hands"

"what?" she answers has she look at her hands

"whoa, that's is so... weird" she says watching the sparks run along her fingers.

"uh yeah, think you could not do that next to me, i sorta don't want to get shocked" says jubilee

"well i didn't make it happened it just did, sorry"

"I know, you can't control it yet"

"well here we are" says jubilee as they stop in front of 2 Big doors.

"the professor's office, Good luck"

"um... thanks" she answers raising her eyebrows

"its just that everytime i am in here it's for a lecture" she said to hermione's confusion.

"oh... ok"

"well, see you around hermione" then she turns and leave.

Hermione raises her hand to knock on the door but hears a voice telling her to enter.

'he's telepath, right' she said to herself.

She opens the doors and sees the professor at his desk, upon her entering he looks up.

"ahh Ms. Granger, you got my message"

"yes sir, I would have been here sooner but i got lost."

"that's ok, please have a sit." he said motioning to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

As hermione sat down, he spoke again

" how are you feeling Ms. Granger" he questioned looking at her

"Better than before, my headache is going away"

"that's great" he paused again as if contemplating on what to say next

" I am terribly sorry about what happened on your way here" he decided to say

" the kidnapping, yeah that was bad."

"did they hurt you" he asked with a sincere look on his face

"apart from magneto chocking me and getting a concussion, no not really"

"well you're safe and better now

"yeah"

"so... Ms.Granger do you at all have any idea as to why magneto would want you?" he asked with a very serious face

"no... i don't sir, i asked john and he didn't know either"

"john? he was your guard?"

"yes sir"

"ok... Mr. Drake said that he handed you over"

"he did? why?"

" I think stJohn (1) is just a little confuse, deep down he wants to do the right thing."

"ok"

"so you can't think of any reason you have caught magneto's eye?"

"no sir, none at all"

"ok, let's focus on another subject like your powers"

"uh... yeah"

"did you cause the flickering of the lights?"

" um... i think... maybe... I'm not sure"

" well what were you doing at the time?"

" I was talking to jubille and i sort of got angry, and the lights just started messing up"

" i see, well Ms. Granger, your power is still tied to your emotions so the energy that was coming off must have affected the light."

" Oh.. ok"

"yes, so please try to control your temper, would you like to try your powers now?"

"yes. that would be great" she said with enthusiam.

"Ok, just focus on were made you angry before and try to imagine the energy in your hands, it may take a while so... do not be angry if it doesn't work." he said as she closed her eyes and looked very focused.

After a moment some purple sparks started to show around her hand and shoot up. She opened her eyes and saw the enegery on her fingertips.

"Oh... my... gosh. wow" she says observing how the lines are surrounding her hand

"Impressive Ms. Granger, you have it on your first try, the key is just to concentrate, and when you are aiming it at something just focus to make it move." Said Professor Xavier

"this is really wicked," said hermione with a smile on her face

"ok, i do i make it go away?" she asked

"Just concentrate, sort of wish it away but you have to concentrate, its like the magic you are able to do."

Hermione looked at her hands with an extreme look of determination upon her face, and she was shocked to see the sparks retreating.

"wow." She said feeling very proud

"Good job Ms Granger, we can practice using your powers sometime when i am available, would you be interested in that?" asked the proffessor

"yes, that would be great" she responded with a smile

"ok Ms.Granger, we will arrange it. You probably want to be going to explore your new school, so I will let you go, also you will be sharing a room with rogue all your belongings are already there, It's room 16 (my birthdate)"

"ok, thank you" She says as she gets up to leave.

" You're very welcome, i hope you find your way there" He says as she makes her way towards the door

"so do i" she says then opens the door and leave.

Hermione left the room and followed the same path that Jubilee walked with. She hoped that retracing her steps would bring her back to the hall with the bedrooms. She walked for about a minute when she finally reach it.

'yeah, i didn't get lost, now to find my room' she said and continued to walk looking at the numbers.

'13, 14, 15, 16.' she stop in front of the room.

Hermione stood staring at the door. She reached for the door knob and turned it but it was locked.

' I guess there's someone in there' she thought

So she decided to knock. After about three knocks she heard the lock being open and saw the doorknob move. The door opened and rogue appeared looking a little angry, but after realizing who it was the frown faltered.

"oh hermione, hey" she said

"um.. hey, am i disturbing you?" asked hermione.

"no, not really I was just working on this essay but i can do it later, don't worry about it. So what up?" she asked

"the professor told me that i'll be sharing this room with you so i just wanted to see it"

"your my roommate, right. I almost forgot, come on in"

Hermione walked in the room. She looked around and it was a little plain but pretty big. There's a dresser agains't the wall with a radio on it, two closets on each side of the room, two full size beds. The bed next to the window had books spread out over it, there was a poster on the wall above the bed of some rock group. The other bed was made and neat.

"so what do you think?" asked rogue

Hermione turned around as if forgetting rogue was in the room.

"it's nice"

"i hope you don't mind me getting the bed next to the window"

"no, i don't"

"ok great, this closet is your's" she pointed to the one on the right.

"the radio is mine but feel free to use it, as long as you don't play any fluffy love songs, and you don't break it. I've been trying to save money for a t.v so you could chip in and we could buy it together"

"OK"

"also the school's rules are posted on the door, there's not that many but they're important"

Hermione looks at the door and sees a sheet labeled rules.

"your stuff are by your bed"

"ok great" hermione went and sat on the bed.

"so how do like the school so far" asked rogue

"it's ok, I haven't seen that much of it though"

"oh yea, with you being in the med lab and all, do you want a tour"

"well i don't want you to leave your homework because of me"

"its ok, i have the weekend to do it"

"are you sure"

"yeah, plus i've heard Prof. Munroe and Prof. Wagner went to get pizza"

"alright" she gets off the bed and makes her way towards the door.

"oh, almost forgot" rogue goes to the dresser picks something up and walks back to hermione

"here is your key, don't lose it"

"thanks" hermione said as she puts the key in her pocket.

Rogue opens the door, they walk out and rogue locks the door. And the tour began. About 30 minutes later they made their way to the game room, where hermione sees most of the kids, some of them where playing games and others were just talking or watching the movie on the big screen. In front of the t.v was a couch with about 3 people sitting there and some on the floor. Rogue started to make her way towards the couch and hermione follwed. When they were close enough hermione saw bobby and two other guys on the couch and kitty and harry were playing monopoly on the floor.

"hey guys" rogue says and the heads turned to look at her

"hey" they all responded

"Rogue, where've you been?" asked bobby

"i was doing homework, and then hermione came so i gave her a tour of the schoool"

"I was looking for you. The ring is on" said bobby

"cool, i haven't seen it yet" said rogue

"really, it's awesome. so rogue who's the babe?" asked a boy with short blond hair and some red in the front nodding towards hermione.

Upon hearing the comment hermione started to turn a light pink. Rogue rolled her eyes but answered

"this is Hermione, she's new along with Harry."

The blond guy jumps over the couch and starts making his way over to her.

"Hermione? I'm Ray" says the blond extending his hand, with a little smile on his face

"Nice to meet you" she says shaking his hand.

"You have beautiful eyes" Ray says

"um... thanks" hermione, not used to flirting with started to blush again.

"So hermione... do you have a boyfriend?" (talk about bold and direct) he asked

"no..."

"really, how come a pretty girl like you is not taken" he asks

"so hermione, what power do you have" asked the other boy that was sitting on the couch.

"what's with the interuption Sunspot, couldn't you wait after we were done talking." says Ray sort of angry

"what for Berzerker, not like she's interested anyway, you're just wasting her time. so what power do you have" He asks again.

Hermione opens her mouth to speak but someone beat her to it.

"how the hell do you know she isn't interested, just because you have no luck with girls doesn't mean you have to butt in and try to mess me up"

"you messed yourself up, with that face" (stupid yeah i know) he answered, this time he jumped over the couch

"I am really getting sick of you, and your mouth" Ray says

"Oh yeah, why don't you do something about that" sunspot responded

Ray moves forward to tackle sunspot but out of nowhere a boy is standing in between them.

"come on you guys, do you have to do this every night" says a boy with long blond hair.

"he started it, he always has to butt in and mess everything up" says ray

"doesn't matter that i butted in, you didn't stand a chance anyway." sunspot retorted

"move out the way samuel and let me kick his ass" ray says

"As if you could" answered sunspot

"could you guys please cool it, we have new students how about some manners" says samuel playing the peace maker

"Tell roberto to shut his mouth than." says ray.

"whatever, i'll be the bigger MAN and back away" says roberto

He then turn back to hermione

"what power do you have" he asks for the third time

"It has to do with electricity, i can generate it from my hands"

"oh cool, that's sort of like my power" says ray, cooling down

"i could shoot it from my hands. Guess we have something in common" he says with a smile

"oh please" came from roberto.

"shut your face" says ray getting angry again

Hermione wanting to avoid another argument speaks

"So what can you do?"

" I can absorb the power of the sun, and use it as energy., that's why they call me sunspot."

"oh, that's really cool" says hermione

"thanks" he answers.

"Pizza's here" yelled a voice

Then everyone made their way towards the kitchen, more like ran.

The rest of the night went by smoothly. Ray and Roberto kept on arguing some more because everytime ray would try to flirt, roberto would make a remark. Hermione also got introduce to new people like Samuel, the boy who broke up the fight. she learned his power was he can move at super fast speed (hence why noone saw him appear) and he could use his speed to bounce of stuff and not get hurt. So they named hin cannonball. She also met piotr (ok. no one can say that name so how about from now on he is peter?). They called him colossus since he can turn into a whole body of metal and is invulnerable. Hermione also spent the rest of the night avoiding harry. Finally, 11:00 o'cloc'k came around and she was pretty tired so she went to sleep.

A/N: Ray and hermione's powers aren't the same. he shoots electricity from his hands and nothing else, she can manipulate her electricity and also she can drain power from energy sources to give her power an extra boost.

I would have put more in this chapter but i wanted to get one up as soon as possible so... Review please and i'll get the next one up as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Oh My Gosh. It's been forever since I last updated. Thank you to all those who reviewed. Like I said in the last chapter I don't have Microsoft word anymore so the spelling will be pretty bad, I really need a Beta to help check the spelling so anyone that want to help leave your e-mail and I'll get back to you. Also I decided to mess with Hermione's character a little bit, Not a drastic change but I decided that since she is in a new place and starting over she could change a little bit. It sort of goes with my plot to drive Harry mad, Rogue in here is just a little OOC, this chapter anyway. With all that said, read on. By the way, in this story today is Saturday.

A/N: oct. 4, 2006. I've changed the ending of this chapter to go with my update which I will try to have up by next week.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the X-men characters, I don't even own this computer, and it's my mom's. But the plot is mine and only mine.

"..." speech

'...' thoughts

_Italics _dream.

**Warning: Cursing, not a lot but just wanted to give a warning incase**

**A New Life**

**Chapter 14**

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She got up and noticed the other bed was empty.

'Rogue must already be up'

She went over to her suitcase and took out her towel.

'I need to unpack, I'll do it after my shower'

She decided to look for clothes to wear, after putting half of her clothes on the bed she decided to go with a yellow halter top, a long denim skirt with a split down the side and some slippers. She set her outfit on the bed and went into the bathroom.

**With Pyro**

Knock knock knock (don't you just hate sound effects, I do too but hey...)

"enter"

Gambit and Pyro entered Magneto's office dressed and ready to go.

"All set to leave I see" Said Magneto

"Yes sir, How do we get there from here, I don't plan on walking" Asked Pyro

"Use your head, Steal a car or something, you've done it before" Magneto answered

"And remember, two months is all you get, after that I'll go get you and her myself. Two months from today she better be here, Understood?" asked Magneto

"Yes sir" Gambit and Pyro answered

"I expect things to go smoothly and if they don't then gambit you take the lead"

"yes sir" Answered Gambit

"Now leave. I expect you here in two months" Magneto then turns his back to them.

Pyro and Gambit leaves the office and closes the door, they continue to walk in silence until they turn a corner and run into pietro.

"How about watching where you're going asshole" said pietro

"Still mad that daddy shut you up pietro" Asked Pyro with a smirk on his face

"I don't believe all that crap you said about them taking the girl away Pyro, and when time is up and the girl is not here I'll be happy to watch the torture you go through" answered pietro smugly.

"don't mean to burst your bubble but I really don't give a shit if you believe me or not, and the girl will be here so I wouldn't get to excited if I was you." Said Pyro

"Ok, StJohn, we'll see what happens" said pietro, he walks away purposely bumping shoulders with Pyro.

Pyro gives him a scowl but then turns to look at Gambit with a smile on his face.

"I know whose car we can take"

**At the Institute**

Hermione stepped out the bathroom, and proceeded to get dressed. After she put on her outfit she tried to tame her wild hair. After brushing it for about 30 minutes she got it kind of straight. She was about to start putting her clothes in her closet when there was a knock on the door. She went to the door and opened it to see Rogue standing there.

"hey rogue" said Hermione

"hey, sleepyhead, you're finally up, I thought you were dead." said rogue with a smile

"I was pretty tired last night" responded Hermione getting a little offended.

"I am just kidding, Bobby wanted to go out for breakfast and Kitty and Harry are coming along, I was wondering if you wanted to join us"

"Oh... I was going to sort out my clothes, hang them up." responded Hermione.

Truth being she didn't want to be near Harry. Ever since they came it seems he is hanging around Kitty and she didn't want to be around all of her flirting. She didn't have a problem with kitty, not a problem at all. Kitty's interested in Harry and is acting towards her feelings. Something she was never able to do.

'Can't dislike her for having guts and being bold' Thought Hermione

" You can hang them up when you come back" Said Rogue

"well.. I really don't like to procrastinate, What if I don't have time when I get back then they'll stay in the suitcase for another day, I'll rather just do it now" Said Hermione really trying to get out of it.

"and I don't want to Impose on you guys"

"You're not imposing I am offering, were just going to McDonald's, and I promise to help you hang your clothes when we get back" said rogue

"c'mon Hermione, It'll be fun, I promise, plus Bobby's treating."

"Rogue... I just... truth is I hate McDonald's, their food give me stomach cramps" said Hermione running out of excuses

"Hermione that has to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard, why don't you want to go" said Rogue

"I don't like McDonald's" Said Hermione trying to make rogue believe her.

"Are you avoiding Harry? You didn't speak to him all yesterday, aren't the two of you friends?" asked rogue

" we are... I don't know, we got into an argument yesterday" Said Hermione not realizing she just told the truth

"So you are avoiding him, I knew you were lying," said Rogue smiling

"what did you guys argue about?"

"Something stupid and long overdue" said Hermione trying to get off topic

"I don't want to talk about it"

"well that's too bad because I do... but we can after we come back from breakfast" said rogue

"I really don't want to go, please don't make me" pleaded Hermione

"fine, do you want me to bring you something?" Asked rogue

"Um... no..." Said Hermione

"ok, a mcgriddle it is, see you later witch" And she left before Hermione can respond.

Hermione laughed at her new friend's stubbornness and closed the door. She went back to her suitcase and started to unpack her clothes. There were hangers in the closet so she continued to organized her clothes.

**With Pyro and Gambit**

"oh yes, this is going to be sweet" said Pyro as he gets behind the steering wheel of Pietro's car.

"Gambit thinks this is a bad Idea, Pietro will get really angry when he sees his new mustang is missing" said Gambit

"yeah well sucks for him, it's not like he paid for it, Dickhead" said pyro referring to pietro

"Besides Magneto said to steal a car right, so am just following orders"

"So how do you plan to start it, he keeps the keys with him at all times" said Gambit

"C'mon Gambit, Have you no faith in me"

He bends down with a pocketknife, and came back up and the car started up ( I've never hotwired a car so am not even going to try and explain what he did, but let's pretend he got the car started)

"well get in or am leaving without you" said Pyro to Gambit that was still standing outside

Gambit got in the car muttering something about crazy Aussies and delinquents, and they were off heading towards the Xavier institute.

**With Hermione**

She got all her stuffed packed and decided to go walk around the school a bit. She walked until she ended up at the game room. She saw Jubilee sitting on the couch watching cartoons so she decided to walk over.

"hey jubilee" said Hermione

"oh hey Hermione, what's up"

"nothing I was bored so I came down here, what are you watching?" asked Jubilee

"The lion King, best movie in the world"

"the lion king, I've never seen it" said Hermione

Jubilee gasped " you've never seen the lion King, Oh my gosh, what kind of childhood did you have, every kid in the world must have seen the lion king"

"Yeah well I've never seen it, am not really into T.V, I mostly read and stuff" answered Hermione

"well you are going to watch it right now, I'll start it from the beginning, it's a tape" said jubilee as she pulled Hermione onto the couch.

About 30 minutes into the movie Hermione heard the professor in her head telling her to come to the office, she didn't want to leave the movie but was kind of relieved because jubilee just started singing along with simba. She got up ready to leave.

"hey... where are you going, the movie haven't even gotten good yet" said Jubilee

"I'll watch it later, Professor Xavier told me to come see him" said Hermione

"Oh... OK, You remember the way to his office right" said jubilee

"yeah, I think so"

"ok, I'll see you later"

Then Hermione made her way towards the office. After about 3 turns she saw the big doors to his office.

'I remembered... yes'

She raised her hand to knock on the door when the professor told her to enter. She entered the office and saw him at his desk along with Scott.

"Miss Granger, Glad you're here. I have some time on my hands and I thought you would like to practice your powers, Professor Summers decided to help, so are you ready"

"yes sir" said Hermione

"ok then, follow me" The professor left his office and Scott and Hermione followed behind. He stopped in front of wall, he pressed a button and the wall opened up to be an elevator. Hermione followed Professor Summers and Professor Xavier into the Elevator and the door closed and they went down. After about a minute the doors opened again and they stepped out. The professor went forward until they reached a metal door. The professor put in a code and the doors opened up to reveal a huge white room, there were all type of metal machines around the room. She looked up and noticed a window and there was a chair behind it.

"This Miss Granger is the danger room. This is where the x-men, and my students train. The machinery around the room are weapons, they are controlled by whoever is in the control room, they are able to emit power blast from 1 to 10 in level of difficulty, also they have motion detectors which makes them good adversaries in our training"

"You have not practiced enough with your powers yet so we won't be using them, instead I want to see how far you can shoot the electricity from your hands, so we are going to do a bit of target practice. that is why professor Summers is here"

After Professor Xavier Said that Scott appeared with what looked like 50 Frisbees (can't spell) on a table.

"Our Goal for today Miss Granger is to hit all of these with the electricity radiated from your hands, It shouldn't be too hard considering you are a fast learner, remember to just concentrate. Scott will throw them in the air and you will try to hit them with your power. (1)"

"Ok" said Hermione excited about using her powers again

" Ok , then Scott you can start"

Scott threw the first Frisbee in the air and Hermione concentrated on feeling the energy flow to her fingertips like she did and his office the day before, upon seeing the energy on her fingers she pointed them toward the Frisbee and sent the energy out of her hands. She was excited seeing that it worked and she got the energy to leave her hand even though she missed the Frisbee.

"bravo Miss Granger, glad to see you remembered our lesson, let's try again but this time aim for our target.

"yes sir" replied Hermione.

After about a hour or two Hermione had succeeded in hitting most of the Frisbees, she was walking in the hall now walking to the kitchen to get something to drink since she was pretty tired. She reached the kitchen and saw that Rogue, Bobby, Kitty and Harry were back from breakfast, they were sitting around the table along with piotr, Jubilee, Ray, and Roberto. Kitty was the first to see her so she called her over.

"Hermione, there you are, come on, we got your food" said Kitty

Hermione made her way over to the table

"where were you? we've been here for like an hour" said Rogue

"I was in the danger room practicing my powers" she responded

"Ok, well here's your breakfast, but it's kind of cold" said rogue

"Thanks.." said Hermione taking the bag from her

"So how was practice" said kitty who Hermione just noticed had her head on Harry's shoulder

"It was good, I made a lot progress" she said happily,

"but it was really tiring, so I came here to rest a bit but there are no seats" finished Hermione

"Well you can just come back to the game room and finish watching the movie" said Jubilee

"Or you can seat in my lap. Best seat in the house" said Ray with a grin

"Oh pl-ease" came the reply from jubilee

"Don't be jealous because I didn't offer you to seat on lap jubes," said Ray

"jealous, yeah right, As if I would leave my sexy hunk of a boyfriend for you" said Jubilee as she leans against Piotr

"Whatever... C'mon Hermione, it's better than standing here all day" said ray with a grin on his face.

"Here Hermasa,(2) You can have my seat" Said Roberto rising from his seat.

Hermione didn't want Ray and Roberto to start arguing again but she was pretty tired.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable because of me"

" I wont be uncomfortable, I am offering, I don't want you to stand on such pretty legs," Roberto said with a smile

Hermione turned slightly Pink, and everyone on the table was now looking at Ray who started to get angry with Roberto.

"Hey Roberto, I don't think Danielle(3), your girlfriend would appreciate you flirting with other women" Said Rogue trying to avoid an argument

"I was only offering her a seat, she clearly do not want to seat on berserker's lap, so I was saving him the humiliation of being rejected" said Roberto.

"No one asked for your opinion asshole, if she doesn't want to sit on me she'll definitely not take your seat, am sure she doesn't want to catch something"

Roberto said something and they were off arguing again.

"Wow, you've only been here since yesterday and already you have guys fighting over you, way to go Hermione" said Kitty

"uh... " said the speechless Hermione.

"WOULD THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP" Said Jubilee

"jeez, you're acting like wild animals, god,"

"well he started it" said Ray

"he always has to butt in"

"She didn't want to sit on you anyway, right Hermione?" asked Roberto, and all eyes including Harry turned to Hermione

"um... The professor is calling me. Gotta go" and she left in a hurry.

Hermione sighed as she left the kitchen in her lie, she just wanted to get away. She kept on walking when she heard a voice call to her so she turned around.

"Oh it's you" she said as she faced Harry

Harry ignored her and went on

"Look, I think we should talk" said Harry

"you do, do you, well am sort of busy right now so maybe later" Said Hermione about to turn away

"You're not busy, you're just walking around I know the professor didn't call you because he just called me and told me he wanted to practice my powers" said Harry

"So am not busy, I still don't want to talk" said Hermione

"besides, There's nothing to talk about" She then turned to leave

"Well we could just talk about how you've turned into a bitch all of a sudden" Said Harry, his ever short temper unleashed.

Hermione was in shock that her once best friend would say that to her, but not shocked enough to not retaliate. She slapped Harry hard enough that the imprint of her hand was red on his face, than she turned to leave. Harry called after her but she just ignored him and kept running. She went out the doors of the institute and continued walking. She saw Kids playing Basketball and other games and she continued to walk past them until she reached the woods in front of the institute(4). Hermione ran deep into the forest finally leaning against and she let her tears fall freely. They weren't tears of sadness but anger that her best friend and crush would call her a bitch.

'I can't believe he said that to me' thought Hermione

'I have been nothing but nice to him these past months trying to help him, and he calls me a bitch' thought Hermione as she put her head in her open palms to cry.

'I don't think I've ever been so hurt'

-you have been sort of mean to him these past two days- said a voice in the back of her head

'and he's been a total jerk to me since the end of last year, he can't change all of that with a simple apology'

-well he is going through a rough time, try to be a little understanding, if not you may lose him- said her conscience once again

'Sort of late for that advice. My best friend and crush hates me' Hermione sigh

'this cannot get any worse'

Hermione was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not hear the footsteps coming up behind her.

"you know it's not wise for a girl to be in the middle of the woods by herself with all these baddies running around"

Hermione heard a voice whispers in her ear just as a hand crept up to her neck. She didn't even have time to process who the voice belongs to as a sense of panic and fear ran through her and she released her energy as a act of defense. Hermione turns around as she hears the thud of a body falling to the floor, she stared in shock at the sight in front of her. A man with blood red hair leaning against a tree and on the floor the unconscious body of Pyro.

**END CHAPTER 14.**

Wooh, here. I updated, I hope to get some reviews. If the spelling was really bad I apologized, I really need a beta.

1: I got this idea from the x-men movie, also I do realize that the professor is telekinetic and could have used his powers to move them but I felt like putting Scott in.

2: Roberto is Brazilian. Hermasa means beautiful in Spanish, I think.

3: Danielle is not ac OC. She is from x-men evolution, the girl that was stuck in the canyon that kitty found. Try to remember.

4. The institute is hidden behind a forest, isn't?

Well read and review. Pretty please.

P


	10. Author's note please read

know that fanfiction hates it when authors do this but this is just an author's note. I am very happy to see that I got reviews. And I haven't updated in a very long time but there is a reason. My Internet has been down since towards the middle of June. For some strange reason it just stopped connecting to the Internet. I think it may have a virus. I haven't stopped the story I just haven't been able to put one up. I am currently working on a chapter and the idea that I have for the chapter will require me to make changes to the last chapter because I don't really like the way that Hermione ran into pyro. I want to change that part so that the next chapter will be more interesting. I will try to finish and find a way to upload it hopefully before September ends. And I am hoping to get in touch with my beta, country-jillaroo because I haven't heard from her in a while. So country if you read this do you mind messaging me I have a favor to ask you. And everyone else I really am trying to have this chapter done and uploaded so bare with me. AND THANKS FOR ALL THE PRETTY REVIEWS THEY MADE ME SMILE. Am glad to see that some people are into the Hermione centric crossover thing. A/N: Oct.4 just wanted to say I changed the last bit of chapter 9 so that I can update the new chapter by next week. The ending where Hermione remet pyro is different so please read the last part of chapter 9 or the beginning of chap 10, which I will have up next week, will make no sense. Kay I'll have chap 10 up soon as possible next week bare with me please. Also,my beta seems to be MIA so anyone interested? 


	11. Last author's note ever

A/N, Feb 5, 2008, 5:06 pm: So it's been awhile hasn't it? Yes yes it has. Well I've re-read this story and I realize how much my writing technique sucks… So… I've decided to re-do it. See I have more free time on my hands now and I am a better writer now thanks to multiple long HP roleplaying sites lol. So thank you for those of you that has been following along with this story, but I will be re-writing it. It will mostly be the same title with (revised) next to it, so look for it if you're interested. Thankies once again for all the reviews, it warms my heart.


End file.
